The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is all about the . Policies listed here are for usage pages. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. Other important pages to note when editing articles: The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Layout Guide - guide to layout and structure of pages. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. The Pioneer Trail Wiki has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Perspective * Goal pages should be written as if The Pioneer Trail world was the real world. These pages include all Relevant information to the Goal. That is it includes Tasks required, Hints, descriptions etc. Pictures and Video For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images and videos for this wiki, please see the image policy. Content Official Language The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English (with no exception). This includes articles, forum posts, blogs and talk pages. If a users second language is English and they are not apprised of correct grammar and sentence structure we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here as editing will be extremely difficult if you can not properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up undone as they cannot be understood. There are no pages on The Pioneer Trail Wiki which are done in other languages that may be more toward what non-native English speakers are looking for. Talk Pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions and speculations are to be only placed in forums (see Forum). Page Integrity # Please do not remove the template from respective articles, as to do so can ruin the integrity of the article's sections, causing them to run into each other. # Any and all information you may add to an article needs to have been either stated or shown in the game or the XML files. Page Edits Layout All pages on this wiki have a standard layout and this layout should be maintained according to the type of page it is. for example all goal pages should be the same as each other, all Building pages should be the same as each other. See Layout Guide Vandalism & Language # Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. (This includes changing back Goal/ Image names that have been proven to be originally written incorrectly). # This is a encyclopedia of information on The Pioneer Trail; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. vulgar and or slang terms are not the preferred forms to use. # This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and most likely will be quickly blocked. Speculation # Do not speculate on any pages. (Meaning if it is not stated or shown and cannot be properly referenced it is not correct). Information Sources # The primary source for information would be the Zynga (game, files, forum). The secondary source can be other websites etc. # Zynga's word is law. They created the game, anything they make in The Pioneer Trail Game otherwise in relation to The Pioneer Trail Wiki it is official if it is confirmed (such as by Zynga). There is no debating on that point. # Identical references should be combined. By combining identical references, it will help keep the pages clean and orderly. If you do not know how to do this, see . # All references should be in the same style. When in doubt, use your best judgment to make the references match the style of all other references. This will allow the wiki to remain cohesive and consistent. Capitalization of words In this wiki many words will appear in capitals letters. Do not change them. A list of such words are: :Goal :Building all page references have capital references for main words. For example: The Cabin is on the Homestead and not The Cabin Is On The Homestead. Users This wiki is set up so a user must have a username in order to edit this wiki. Any one without an user name must create one if they want to edit, but is free to browse the wiki without one. Creating new pages Any user may create a new page; please keep this manual in mind when doing so. Character page Any and all characters in The Pioneer Trail , whether it is a Family member, in game character such as Bess , may have his/her own page, as long as they meet the following criteria. *Must be involved in the game. *May have only been referred but never featured. Any character who is mentioned by name and has an impact on the story line. Locations Any location may have is own page as long there is some known information about it, even if it is not a subsection of another location. Some examples are: *The Pioneer trail *Beaver Valley Moving Existing Pages When renaming page X to Z, we need to track down all the links to X and change them to Z as well, in addition to all incidences of X being used in the articles which are not links. Due to this, pages may not be moved without discussing it on the Associate Member or an Admin Before a page move can be initiated, you must present the reasons for your belief behind the move of the page and obtain approval for it before moving the page. If you move a page without discussing it first, your move will be undone and you will be warned not to do it again. If you persist on moving the article before an administrator approves or without discussing it beforehand, you will be blocked. Navigation Category:Policy Category:Site Administration Category:Site Maintenance Category:Policy Category:Site Administration Category:Site Maintenance